the_novul_tir_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rael's Association
The Rael's Association is an organisation that serves the Magocracy of Til' Zen. The Rael's Association is a merchantile company that has economic reach over almost every city in Moonsea. The Rael's Association also owns a private army within Til' Zen as a form of defense for the city as well as adventurers who have pledged their loyalty to the company. The Rael's Association is lead by Lawmage Baselo Tetsul, who is under the command of the current ruler of Til' Zen, Mage Lord Tiofal Rael. The organisation is ambitious, opportunistic, and meritocratic in nature. The organisation consists of many Wizards and Warlocks of neutral or evil alignments that seek gain and power. History 94 AP - The Til 'Zen Citadel is established, and the Kingdom is entrusted to Duke Sirius Roth to rule over. 102 AP - The Magus Academy is built in Til 'Zen Citadel, magic users from all across Novul 'Tir began to flock to the city. 105 AP - The Magus Academy made a reputation for themselves and the Kingdom of Til 'Zen Citadel quickly became widely known as "The Kingdom of Magic" within the Sirius Empire. In celebration of the success of the Magus Academy, the Duke awarded the valedictorian of that year, Magus Tiofal Rael, a noble rank of Lawmage, whose role is to serve as an advisor for the Duke. 124 AP - The population in the Magus Academy has grown exponentially, and magic users made up nearly half the population of the Kingdom. With that, Lawmage Tiofal Rael established the Wizards of Sirius. The Wizards of Sirius functioned as a magic organisation under the command of Lawmage Rael. The purpose of the organisation was to serve as a group of magic user corps that serves under the military of the Empire. 137 AP - The economy of Til 'Zen Citadel has flourished over the years. Lawmage Rael, being a great political influence within the Kingdom, saw the opportunity and monopolised the economy quickly under the Wizards of Sirius. The Wizards of Sirius quickly became the most powerful organisation within the Kingdom, with a large pool of manpower with magic affinity under their command as well as rich amount of wealth. As a tribute to the alledged contributions of Lawmage Rael, the association was renamed to the Rael's Association. 141 AP - The Sirius Empire was demolished by a massive flooding. This caused not only a large surge of power by the rulers of the Empire, but Duke Roth as well. Til 'Zen Citadel dwindled in power, yet Lawmage Rael's ploy begins to take shape. 150 AP - Lawmage Rael staged an uprising against Duke Roth and brought him down the throne. He took the helm of the Kingdom of Zhentil Keep, named himself Mage Lord Tiofal Rael, and re-established the Kingdom as the Magocracy of Til' Zen. 160 AP - The Magocracy of Til' Zen formed a truce with the Kingdom of Sirius. Due to this, Rael's Association was able to re-established trade with Hillsfar as well as the rest of the cities. 173 AP - The Rael's Association built The Arena in the city of New Sirius. Adventurers Adventurers of the Rael's Association are mostly magic users, though those without magic affinity are still welcomed by the organisation. Unlike the Sirius Empire, the Rael's Association is open to beings of all species despite their history with the Sirius Empire. Adventurers of Rael's Association have access to facilities (inns, artisans, taverns) owned by the Rael's Association , hence Adventurers of Rael's Association tend to have lesser living costs as lodgings are usually available for their usage. Hierarchy Adventurers in the Rael's Association are required to earn themselves Renown in order to rank up. # Rank 1: Fang # Rank 2: Wolf # Rank 3: Viper # Rank 4: Ardragon # Rank 5: Dreadlord Each rank has a corresponding rank plate to symbolize the adventurer's affiliation and rank. With every higher rank, adventurers enjoy more privilege in the organisation as well as access to more places of interests in the Til' Zen Citadel. References Part of the information is derived from the D&D Adventurers League Faction Guide v7.1 "☀https://www.victoriaescapegames.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/DDAL_FACTION_GUIDE_v701.pdf" Category:Factions